Heckyl
Heckyl is an alien characterized as an exceptionally hazardous and strong outlaw. Alongside his other half, he takes leadership and control of the army and base Sledge left behind. Character History According to Wrench, Heckyl has laid waste to countless galaxies prior to being captured by Sledge. On Sledge's Ship, most outlaws are kept in standard cells, but the very worst, like Heckyl, are imprisoned in specialized solitary blocks, with the cages being completely closed and reinforced with thick metallic shielding, having restraints physically attached to their bodies, and little to no contact with the outside world. It is hinted this is done to him due to his twin-sided nature as well. Centuries of spending his time in solitary confinement, as claimed by himself, Sledge took desperate measures in acquiring the Purple Energem when hearing that the bond to its previous host was severed and in need of a new host. The mere suggestion of releasing Heckyl was enough to cause an uproar within the ship, sending all of the prisoners into instantaneous panic and instilling fear even to Wrench and Fury. Despite being aware of the risk to even his own well-being, the fearless but concerned bounty hunter sends him to Earth after conceding to his offer of ruling the universe together as partners in case of a successful mission. Sledge only agrees to this because, aside from his power, Heckyl is the only one of his prisoners that looks human enough to possibly fool the Dino Charge Rangers into trying to bond the Purple Energem to him. This plan actually goes smoothly, until a rogue Wish Star intervenes, attempting to acquire the Energem to earn his own freedom. Heckyl would have fought for it, but held back purposely, knowing that if the Rangers saw his true self, it would ruin his plans. After Wish Star is defeated and Fury successfully retrieves the Purple Energem, Heckyl attempts to explain himself, only for Sledge to declare their partnership over and narrowly blast him back to his cell with a shot from his now Energem-enhanced blaster. Weeks after the ship crashes, Heckyl has survived and appears just as Snide makes his presence and authority known through his first rampage. He quickly and lightly apologizes for Snide's actions and then orders the Spikeballs and Vivix to bring him and the outlaws food and to open the cells. Afterwards, he lays out the new rules of the base. When one of the outlaws tries to leave, he executes him by shooting at the back and then tells the others this will be the fate of all who try the same, as he considers deserters traitors. In order to put his plans in motion, he visits the Dino Bite Cafe and asks Kendall for a job in order to be as close as possible to the Dino Charge Rangers without their notice, while Snide seeks to deal with the Rangers in his own manner with Iceage's assistance. Personality Heckyl is a human-like alien who is very unpredictable and unstable. According to Sledge, he could be mistaken for a hero, implying deceptive characteristics. With the growing strength of the Rangers and the need of someone who can either fool or overpower his enemies, Sledge is pushed and eventually forced into releasing Heckyl. Despite being apparently playful, Heckyl is obnoxious, temperamental, and downright insane. However, he is aware of his place in the chain-of-command as he acknowledges his captor as a threat to his power to an extent. He is also shown to be calculating, willingly postponing his mission due to his refusal of being uncovered for a single Energem, even though it would fulfill his end of the bargain on the deal made with Sledge. Heckyl can pass himself off as a common human to fool the Rangers, who are used to monsters. He is also shown to be shameless, as he attempts to excuse himself to Sledge despite having clearly failed. Behavior Heckyl's conduct is that of a cool and collected villain. While pretty much human-like in semblance, his heart is as dark as that of his more violent counterpart Snide, though his approach to it is exactly the reverse. Instead of raising suspicions by acting brutishly and violently, he attempts to fool the Rangers with his outer humanoid traits, while truly seeking to take the Energems for himself when their guard is down. He is psychotic, as he promised freedom to the other outlaws, only to forcefully submit them to his tyranny, making him even worse than Sledge, as he treats others around him as slaves rather than prisoners. Power Heckyl is second in power only to Sledge and Snide. Arsenal * Goggles: Heckyl possesses a pair of special goggles, which are capable of detecting hidden sources of energy and power. They are primarily used to locate invisible or covered objects without raising suspicion from nearby people, particularly the Power Rangers. * Energy Blasts: In his human form , Heckyl can use energy blasts that can vaporize multiple opponents at once, open every cage on Sledge's ship, and hold back Sledge's Energem powered blaster back for a few seconds. * Transformation Tattoo: The tattoo on the side of Heckyl's neck is what combines Heckyl and Snide together. When it glows, one will transform into the other. * Pocket Watch: Heckyl is shown to have a pocket watch, which allows Snide to talk to him directly. Behind the scenes Portrayal * Heckyl is portrayed by Ryan Carter. Notes *Heckyl bears similarities to Enter from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters; both have flamboyant personalities, using a lot of expression and hand gestures in their speech, and both wear similar, stylish, colorful clothing with goggles around their neck and fingerless gloves. They can also transform into armored versions of themselves. *Heckyl's name and personality, together with those of Snide, form a reference to Jekyll and Hyde, the titular split personalities of the Scottish novel Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. See Also *Snide, Heckyl's monster form References Category:PR-exclusive Villains Category:Main PR Villains Category:Sledge's Crew Category:Dino Super Charge Category:Sledge's Outlaws Category:Aliens